The present invention generally relates to tamper-proof security devices, and more particularly relates to a security device which may be attached to any two parts to inhibit unauthorized detachment of the parts from each other. In the embodiment shown and described herein, the security device is configured to attach to a cable connector or cable filter device to prevent or substantially inhibit the unauthorized removal thereof from the cable signal source.
Cable filter devices (also referred to as “cable traps”) are well known and are used by cable companies to block the transmission of unauthorized communication transmission signals (e.g., television channels) from a cable signal source to the customer's television set. The cable filter device includes the channel blocking electronics, typically located on a printed circuit board, positioned within a cylindrical housing having F-connectors at either end to detachably connect to mating F-connectors at the signal source and the cable leading to the television set. F-connectors are threaded connectors which are standard sized coax cable connecting elements within at least the U.S. market. As such, cable filter devices are easily attached and removed from the mating F-connectors at the source and cable leading to the television set. Unauthorized, illegal removal of the cable filter device has unfortunately been a common problem resulting in loss of revenue by the cable provider.